


A Way Out

by gabrielthearchangelspn



Series: Midnight Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Episode: s08e23 Sacrifice, Grieving Dean, Season 8 finale, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielthearchangelspn/pseuds/gabrielthearchangelspn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A figure stands alone at a crossroad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Way Out

A figure stood alone; his shoes scrapping against the gravel, the moonlight glistening off the clearest stones.

They were dead.

Everything he sought to protect and carry was gone; for some reason he was somewhat okay with it. Maybe it was time to move on and live the life they fought so hard to receive. The figure was afraid, afraid of being alone, he’d heard many people say to him…now be believed it.

It made a pit in the bottom of his stomach, like something was missing. Something was missing, motivation and determination because he no longer needed those qualities.

He kicked the gravel sending it rolling little ways down the street. There were no Demons, left to kill. For the first time in thirty years it was peaceful…so unnaturally different. There were no jokes or comments to be made, no words that could be spoken to make the pain and confusion go away.

 _…and sometimes the nightmares are real_.

His own words being lifted into the wind and carried away. Why wasn’t he waking up yet! The nightmare was over; at least he thought it was…then again maybe this was the start of another one. All he could hear was his own blood rushing to his ears as he watched the angels continue to light the sky, falling; likely dying.

Why not, Cas was dead he burned him an hour ago…along with his brother.

He gripped the wooden box like it was his life line, it certainly felt that way. The sign calling him like the world depended on it. The devastation that was caused because of him, why should be allowed to live!

Once again someone died because they got too close. Sometimes he wished his father never met his mother then the world wouldn’t be in such a shit-hole.

Damn destiny and redemption it was a bunch of crap! Damn it all! Stupid destiny and redemption is what killed his family anyways, always fighting for approval and love. Why couldn’t he see it before, why couldn’t Naomi come just a minute sooner! Why couldn’t Metatron just forget and forgive!

It was his entire fault! He should have completed the trials; not Sammy, not his Sammy with so much he could have done with life. He could have gone back to college and got married. But because he was so afraid of being alone he had to drag everyone he ever loved down with him.

Everyone was right; he was just like his father not a feature different. _You have to face your fears sometime right?_ His fear, being alone.

Dean Winchester dropped the wooden box to the ground and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously don’t know what is with me and the episode ‘sacrifice’ I guess it’s because you can do some much with it.


End file.
